This invention relates to a fuze mechanism and more particularly to a fuze adapted for aerial delivered submunitions which is self arming at a predetermined ambient pressure and it self activating at atmospheric pressure.
In the past, many devices have been provided for actuating fuze mechanisms of various munitions after a predetermined time delay, some being relatively complex. One type of fuze for providing an extended delay period prior to functioning comprises a chamber filled with silicone liquid which provides a timing medium for axially rotated, spring powered paddles. Upon completion of rotation of the paddles, a pre-loaded firing pin is released to fire a detonator. A fuze of this type must be carefully precision machined, hence costly, and is extremely sensitive to temperature and component tolerances. Moreover, the fuze cannont be miniaturized to fit the required geometry for small munitions for submunitions, and its time delay distribution is unacceptable for area targeted submunitions. The fuzing device of this invention eliminates the aforementioned shortcomings and results in a dramatic reduction of malfunctions as well as an increase in fuze reliability and safety.